


Behind Closed Doors

by zacklin52



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cheating, Cosplayer - Freeform, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: February Poll WinnerAngie Griffin strikes a deal with a rather disgusting agent.
Relationships: Original Male Character - Relationship, angie griffin





	Behind Closed Doors

“I’ll be *ung* home soon *ungh* baby” Angie groaned while on the phone with her boyfriend. 

Bent over a desk, she looked back at the man behind her and gave him a wicked smile.

*Haaahhhh*

“Huh? What’s that baby? Um, it’s nothing just adjusting *hmmm* my costume” she snickered out. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, her body began rocking from the thrust coming from behind her.

“L-look, I haAAaaAave to go now. I’ll be home by dinner. I love you” she muffled out as she hung up her phone.

Taking another look at the back of her, she let out a long sigh and smiled at him. Her red dress was hiked up to her waist now. 

https://i.pinimg.com/originals/38/19/18/381918ab2d2c1c864197ff9c1771b29d.jpg

“Why do you do this to me every time?” Angie asked the man.

“What kind of whore talked to her boyfriend on the phone while getting ass fucked by another man?” he grunted as she slammed his cock into Angie’s quivering asshole. 

“It’s your fault for turning me into this slutty whore” Angie cried out as she could feel him picking up his pace.

Inside the small office, the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room while the Angie’s moans were stifled by her hands covering her mouth. Cum ran down from her pussy to down her thighs from the creampie she received earlier. Her eyes rolled back as she could feel him slamming hard into her ass before slowing down and cumming. 

“Who’s my good little slut?” He asked as he gave her pale ass a hard slap.

“M-me daddy. I’m your slut” Angie moaned out.

It all started 5 months back when Angie Griffin fired her agent. Her followers were dropping faster by the day. Other cosplayers were expanding to new platforms such as Onlyfans and gaining new sources of revenue while she was still was still only based on one platform. It didn’t help that she has just invested into a new studio for her cosplay and needed more income to keep it afloat. Desperate in need of a new manager, she decided to enlist the help of Johnathan Jacobs, a well know agent of the models. The only issue was that he was a well know sleazeball. He was an older man in his 60s. Balding, overweight, and crude, Mr. Jacobs was the epidemy of dirty agents. It was not public knowledge to the public but to the cosplayer world, he was the man to see if you wanted a boost in your career. He had worked with big names in the industry and his results were next to flawless. Girls saw huge spikes in their followers in a matter of weeks thanks to him. He was most well-known for representing Alodia Gosiengfiao. 

https://i.imgur.com/hHGvpaK.jpg

He was also known to break models. Working with Lyz Brickley for less than 6 months, she was forced to retire from a sudden pregnancy. 

https://static.invenglobal.com/upload/image/2017/03/17/i1489801776143626.jpeg

With all that in mind, Angie swallowed her pride and contacted him. With all her eggs in one basket, she couldn’t afford to fail now. Her boyfriend at the time had no idea what was going on and that was just how she wanted it. She loved him with all her heart but in order to survive, she needed the help of the slimeball. It didn’t take long for Mr. Jacobs to contact her back as Angie sent him some pretty flatter pictures of herself. Within the following weeks, he had arranged a flight for Angie to meet him in New York. She accepted his invitation and kissed her boyfriend goodbye for the weekend. Having arrived there, she was greeted by a chauffer who drove her to a hotel room. Arriving at the hotel, the chauffer took his leave before giving Angie directions to her room.

“Let’s see, room 502” Angie said as she reached her destination. 

As she entered the room, her eyes immediately zoomed in on the large man sitting on the bed with nothing but a bathrobe on. 

“Hello, you must be Mr. Jacobs” Angie said as she put down her suitcase.

“And you must be Angie” he replied with a disgusting smile.

Wincing in disgust, she knew what she had to do.

“Y-yes sir. Thank you for answering my emails in such a timely manner” she said with a bow.

“Mmmmm. Hard to say no when you send me pictures with your legs wide open” he smirks, remembering the explicit pictures that were sent to him.

“So, will you help me out then? Will you be my new agent?” she asked.

“Well, that depends. How good are you at sucking dick?” Mr. Jacobs said as he opened his bathrobe to reveal his erection.

“Holy shit!” Angie gasped as she saw exactly what she had to work with.

Angie had never seen a dick that big before aside from porn. He must have been at least 10 inches, not to mention how big his girth was. She took a big gulp before slowly walking towards him and getting on her knees. Now up close with his cock right next to her face, reality became all too real for Angie. She was about to throw away her fidelity in exchange for success. Taking a second to think about the situation, she told herself, this was for her boyfriend. If she wasn’t able to provide for them, then this would be all for naught. She quickly grabbed his cock and started to jerk it. It was a struggle as her hand couldn’t even wrap itself around his girth. Using two hands now, she was able to get a better grasp of his situation. 

“That’s good. Now use your mouth” he moaned.

Angie nodded in compliance and opened her mouth. Slowly taking the tip of his cock in, she started to give it a little suck. In addition to that, she used her tongue to swirl around the tip for added pleasure. 

“That’s it, go deeper” he moaned out again.

Obeying him, Angie pushed his cock down deeper into her mouth. Only making it about halfway before she started to gag. Not wanting to show him any weakness, she pushed herself to go further. Gagging hard, she pushed herself to go even deeper. Now with tears running down her face, she was able to take most of his dick down her throat. This was something she had never down before in her life and now with a little determination, she was able to pull it off.

“That’s a good girl” he groaned as Angie started to choke.

It didn’t take long for Mr. Jacobs to reach his climax as the mixture of warmth and wetness from Angie’s mouth caresses his cock. He grabbed the back of the girl’s head and started to pump his hips. Fucking her throat, he let out a growl as he started to shoot his load down her throat. Caught by surprise, Angie tried began to panic as she started to feel his cock pulsing in her throat. Her eyes widen as she could feel his hot, sticky cum pumping down her throat and glazing it. 

“Endure it Angie” she told herself as she waited for him to finish.

After a few seconds, he finally stopped cumming. Satisfied, he pulled out of her throat and let out a pleased exhale. Feeling like she was going to vomit, Angie held it together and swallowed down whatever vile liquid that was left in her mouth before giving him a crooked smile. 

“T-thank you” she said.

“Hopefully that’s not all you have to offer” he said, stroking her flushed cheeks.

“Of course not. Just wait here and get comfortable” Angie said as she got up.

Walking towards her suitcase, she grabbed it before wheeling it in with her to the bathroom. From there, she stripped naked and grabbed an outfit from her suitcase. 

“This should be good” Angie said to herself as she looked into the mirror.  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EBZlF_tU0AAnDdt?format=jpg&name=4096x4096

Now that the teaser was done, Angie was ready to give the slimy man the main course. She wanted to seal the deal as fast as possible and get this night over with. The thought of even sleeping with him made her want to vomit but she knew better. Her career was hanging on this night, so she had to put on a fake smile and bear with it, no matter what happens next. Stepping out of the bathroom, she seductively walked over to Mr. Jacobs and started to caress his chest.

“Do you like what you see master?” Angie whispered into his ear.

“I do” he whispered back before grabbing her waist and flipping her onto her back.

Not even trying to fight it, Angie opened her legs for him, giving him access to her vulnerable folds. Wasting no time, he slid the bottom of her black lingerie to the side, exposing her pink slit. She kept things nice and smooth down there, just for him. Understanding what was going to happen next, Angie held tight onto the bedsheets. She had never had a cock this big before, so she braced herself for the incoming hammering. She could feel his tip pressing against her entrance already as she readied herself. 

“Aaaaahhhh fuck!” Angie cried out as she felt the sensation of having her cunt being stretched by a big cock.

Relentless in his pounding, the appalling old man started the push his organ deep into Angie. Not giving her any time to adjust, he wanted only one thing and that was to make her his. He had done this countless times over the year and Angie was no different. He knew that all the girls who contacted him was only after one thing, which was recognition. He had the power to make them famous with the resources at his disposal. He also knew that everything had to be done behind closed doors. It was always the same story with the girls. Either they were failing or needed a jump starter, they would come to him and it would always end the same way, with them on their backs and his cock deep in their cunts. His life was perfect.

“Tell me, does your boyfriend know that you’re whoring yourself” he grunted as his hips slapped against her ass.

Not wanting to answer, Angie looked away and pretended to not hear him. 

“Answer me you whore!” he roared out as he pumped his hips harder.

“N-no…” Angie whimpered out as she felt his member violating her insides.

“Tell me how much you want this cock to cum inside of you” he laughed as Angie was on the verge of tears.

Humiliated, Angie answered him, “I-I want you to cum inside of me master.”

What was most shameful for Angie was how much her body was enjoying being abused by his old, disgusting phallus. With her insides being ravaged, Angie couldn’t help but let out moans. Her pussy getting wetter and wetter with each thrust, she did her best to hold in her screams. She would have never believed in a million years that this horrible man could make her feel so fucking good. Her toes curled at the sensation of his length reaching her womb, something that has never happened before.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I’m cuuuummmmiiiinnnngggg!” Angie cried out as she came hard.

Her back arching as her orgasm rocked her entire body, sending waves of pleasure constantly throughout her body. His thrusting did not stop there though, instead they just extended Angie’s orgasm. It was enough to make the cosplayer lose her mind for a moment and become a shriveling mess. Her juices ran down onto the bed and left a rather large wet mess on the sheets. 

“I think we have a deal. As long as you keep this up for me, I can make things happen for you” Mr. Jacobs said as he pulled out of Angie’s exhausted cunt and started to jerk his member in front of her face.

“Y-yes. W-we have a deal…. master” Angie weakly said as roped of cum started to rain down onto her face.


End file.
